Páginas de un libro en blanco
by WandaDido
Summary: ONE SHOTS sobre ShinichiConan & Ran 5º UP! ETERNO.
1. Ventana

¡Hola:D

Hace AÑOS que no escribo y hace poco se me dio por intentarlo de nuevo así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo puppy face Esto pretende ser un amago de las tablas de 30 vicios (comunidad del Livejournal) pero como sé que no llegaré a hacer 30 one shots, simplemente cogeré algunas ideas de ahí. Espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna idea decidmelo y lo mismo escribo sobre ello ;p

DISCLAIMER. Obviamente Detective Conan no me pertenece y blablabla. Ya sabéis.

* * *

**Ventana. **

_Hoy todo es negro pero el blanco es el color de la esperanza, tu eres mi color blanco._

En los días lluviosos todo parece más melancólico porque todo es gris. El gris es el color de la ambigüedad, una mezcla de dos polos completamente opuestos, el blanco y el negro. Cuando era más pequeño recuerdo interrogar a mi padre sobre el por qué de las cosas, por qué aquel señor malo había matado a su propio hermano o por qué aquella persona había sido apresada por haber robado para alimentar a su familia, él, con una triste sonrisa, me decía "no todo es blanco o negro, Shinichi, y a veces hay cosas que no se pueden catalogar como el bien o el mal, hay blanco y negro pero también hay gris" y aunque no lo entendía del todo yo sonreía también empezando a dibujar en mi mente el significado de aquellas palabras.

Acabas de despedirte con un "ahora vengo, Conan" y una sonrisa y ahora cruzas la calle, te veo desde la ventana de la oficina. Llevas la cazadora desabrochada pero con la capucha puesta porque aunque no hace demasiado frío sí que llueve y el viento del temporal impide incluso abrir un paraguas. Los limpiaparabrisas de los coches no cesan en su empeño constante de retirar el agua y las ruedas rompen los charcos formados en la calzada, salpicando la acera y tus pantalones. Echas a correr para llegar cuanto antes a la tienda, sabes que tu padre volverá de un momento a otro y quieres tenerle preparada la cena porque estará cansado, por eso no te importó salir con esta tormenta cuando él llamó avisando que había terminado la investigación. Te pierdes entre la multitud que apura el paso para volver a sus casas pero aun así te distingo perfectamente en la lejanía, quizá por tu chubasquero amarillo canario o quizá porque eres tu. Sea como sea te sigo con la mirada hasta que desapareces en la esquina del final de la calle.

- Ya estoy aquí –dices minutos más tarde irrumpiendo en la sala. Estás completamente empapada y después de dejar la bolsa de la compra en el suelo te quitas cuidadosamente la ropa mojada para salpicar lo menos posible aunque bajo tus botas ya se ha formado un charco.- ¡No pensé que fuera a llover tanto!

Me sacas de mi pequeña ensoñación, tus ojos azules están más brillantes que nunca y un pequeño color tiñe tus mejillas por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Todos dicen y _saben_ que estás enamorada de mí, todos dudan que yo lo esté de ti por cómo te trato siendo _Shinichi_ pero si en estos momentos escucharan los latidos de mi corazón cambiarían de idea, sus vacilaciones desaparecerían. Me gustaría que todos supieran que cuando mi corazón más se acelera es en momentos como este, inesperadamente, sin aviso previo, sin que yo me lo espere, cuando te muestras así, como eres, simplemente tu, en tu vida normal, con el pelo pegado a la cara después de una tarde de lluvia y con ganas de terminar la partida al parchís que jugabas con un crío de 7 años.

Mientras te cambias la ropa en tu cuarto vuelvo a observar por esa ventana, el ajetreo de la calle me relaja y a veces pienso que mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, entonces tu imagen se posa en mi mente y como si algo divino interviniera, todo vuelve a encajar perfectamente en su lugar.

- ¿Conan me ayudas? –dices entrando en la cocina. Me aparto de la ventana y voy tras de ti. Nunca pensé que hacer una cena pudiera llenarme tanto como lo hace cuando estoy contigo. No sabes cuánto desearía poder recuperar mi cuerpo y poder decirte tantas cosas que me guardo en momentos como este, incluso miradas, porque si te mirara como Shinichi todo sería diferente.

Hoy todo es negro pero el blanco es el color de la esperanza, tú eres mi color blanco.


	2. Secreto

Secreto.

* * *

- Tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.  
Ella, dudando, lo prometió.  
- Cuando digo "a nadie" es a nadie, ni a tus papás. Es un secreto. –reiteró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
- No soy tan lista como tú pero tampoco soy tonta. No se lo diré. –refunfuñó.  
El niño la soltó del brazo y se alejó unos pasos, entonces subió a unas cajas de cartón allí apiladas y se coló por la ventana de la nave abandonada que tenían frente a ellos.  
- No creo que sea buena idea, Shinichi –susurró Ran desde abajo, asustada.  
- Entonces vete –escuchó que respondía él.  
Todavía sin saber muy bien qué hacer, reunió el valor y trepó por las inestables cajas. Le fue fácil pues siempre sacaba las mejores notas en clase de gimnasia.  
- ¿Shinichi?  
Ran se asomó por la ventana. En el interior todo estaba oscuro y desde donde estaba al suelo había bastante distancia, mucha más de la que era capaz de saltar una persona normal y mucho menos un niño.  
- Muévete un poco hacia la derecha, encontrarás una cañería rota, puedes bajar por ahí –él hablaba desde algún lugar situado debajo- Ten cuidado, resbala mucho.  
Minutos más tarde, después de tocar el suelo con sus propios pies, Ran se sintió mucho mejor, lo había logrado ella sola y ahora lo único que la inquietaba era saber qué era lo que Shinichi escondía en aquel lugar apartado. Él había estado actuando raro los últimos días y esa tarde, al salir del colegio, había decidido seguirlo para ver qué tramaba.

Sus ojos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la penumbra de la nave y podía ver algo más, aun así la mayoría de las ventanas estaban tapiadas con maderas y no dejaban que la luz de la tarde se filtrara hasta la estancia. Shinichi apareció ante sus ojos.  
- Si rompes la promesa no te volveré a hablar nunca más.  
A Ran no le gustaba aquel sitio, el aire estaba viciado y caliente, y las palabras de su amigo la estaban asustando todavía más.  
- ¿Tienes miedo? –se rió él.  
- Claro que no –mintió alzando la cabeza desafiante.  
Se miraron durante unos instantes, entonces Shinichi se dio la vuelta y llevándose la mano a la boca, silbó. Al principio no pasó nada pero cuando lo repitió un sonido sordo llegó a oídos de Ran. Aterrorizada se acercó a él y le agarró de la manga del jersey. Segundos después lo que parecía un enorme perro corría hacia ellos, Ran se escondió detrás de Shinichi pero éste, en vez de intentar huir se adelantó y saludó efusivamente al animal, que no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro y lamerle la cara.  
- ¿A que es grande? –dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo de la cabeza. Ran había visto muchos perros en su vida pero ninguno como aquel, medía casi tanto como ellos y Shinichi no tenía ni que agacharse para tocarlo.- Iban a sacrificarlo porque su dueño murió y no tenía con quién quedarse pero encontré este sitio. Vamos, no te va a morder.  
Él notó la reticencia de Ran y resoplando tiró de ella para que se acercara.  
Aquella sería la primera de muchas tardes de escapadas después del colegio.

Oo00oO

- ¿Shinichi? –la niña dijo el nombre con la voz cortada por las lágrimas. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo pero no había podido evitarlo, cuando sus padres le habían preguntado si sabía dónde estaba tuvo que responderles. La madre del futuro detective había llamado preocupada, ya era casi de noche y él todavía no había vuelto a casa tras las clases.- Yo no quería romper tu secreto… pe-pero… -el hipo se había apoderado de ella.  
- Tonta –cortó él mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado por la reacción de su amiga.- Si no hubiese sido por ti aun estaría bajo aquella tubería.  
- En-entonces… ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? –su mirada se iluminó de pronto y el pequeño Shinichi sintió un repentino calor a pesar de estar bajo una montaña de mantas.  
Ran se aproximó a la cama donde descansaba su amigo. Había permanecido en el umbral de la puerta por miedo a que él le pidiera que se marchara. Ahora, más cerca, veía que tenía la pierna enyesada y un golpe que deformaba un poco su cara pero no le importó. A pesar de que sus amigos de clase le habían advertido que daba un poco de asco ella no apartó la mirada.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, molesto, mientras escondía disimuladamente con la mano la herida del rostro.  
Ran la señaló con el dedo.  
- ¿Te duele?  
- No. –contestó secamente pero al ver la cara de ella se apresuró a añadir.- Bueno, a veces. Pero solo un poco.  
Ran se acercó más y se rió. Shinichi la miró enfadado.  
- ¿De qué te ríes?  
- Parece un murciélago –explicó.  
- ¿Un murciélago?  
Ella asintió, contenta, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había junto a la cama.  
- Si lo miras desde aquí sí. –dijo estirándose para llegar hasta la cara de Shinichi y contornear las líneas del animal en su cara, sin tocarlo.  
- Pero a ti no te gustan los murciélagos.  
- Este sí. Es bonito. No me asusta.  
Shinichi se puso colorado y desvió de nuevo la mirada mientras ella seguía jugando con las manos. De pronto notó cómo Ran posaba con mucho cuidado la punta de un dedo sobre su mejilla y subía despacio hacia la herida. Aquello le hacía cosquillas.

A veces los murciélagos no dan miedo y las heridas no duelen tanto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Ya os voy contestando a los reviews conforme me van llegando así que no hace falta que diga más. Ja ne!

* * *


	3. Acto

- ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

- …

- ¡¡CLARO QUE IRÉ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! –rió.

Kazuha se estaba impacientando. Ran había llamado y le había pedido que se pusiera Heiji para hablar con él, ya llevaban más de 10 minutos al teléfono y su amigo no le soltaba prenda de lo que pasaba.

- Ahí estaremos. Gracias por avisar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa que se mostraba en la cara de Heiji después de colgar el teléfono parecía la de un niño que sabe que no tendrá coliflor para comer nunca más.

- La semana que viene nos vamos a Tokio.

- ¿A visitar a Ran¿Por qué¿Un caso nuevo?

- No, algo todavía mejor.

Kazuha se cruzó de brazos frente a él, amenazante.

- Conan tiene una actuación en el colegio, Ran llamaba para que fuéramos a verlo, dice que le hará ilusión al crío.

Ella tardó en responder.

- ¿Y eso te emociona tanto? –la decepción impregnaba su tono.

Heiji se rió y esquivó a Kazuha para volver a sentarse en el sofá.

- Será divertido. Siempre me han gustado las obras de teatro.

- ¿Ah si? A mi no fuiste a verme cuando hice de duende hace dos años –refunfuñó sentándose a su lado.

- Kazuha, eras un duende. Verte de color verde y en mayas no es la ilusión de nadie –sentenció. Aunque evitó mirarla. Era mentira. Sí que había ido, llegó cuando el teatro ya estaba lleno y podía colarse con facilidad entre la multitud sin que ella lo distinguiera. Pero claro, eso nunca se lo diría.

- Eres idiota.

Con aquella frase dio por terminada la conversación para el resto de la tarde y siguieron viendo la película en silencio. Cuando terminó, Heiji se había quedado dormido y "sin querer" le dio un codazo en las costillas que le dejaría marca durante unos días.

ooOOoo

- Vamos a llegar tarde –dijo Ran corriendo de un lado al otro de la oficina, recogiendo partes del disfraz.

- Me encuentro mal –decía Conan por octava vez en la última hora poniéndose la mano en la frente. Ran bufó. Desde luego fingir que estaba enfermo no era lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo.

- Estás bien. Venga. ¡La estrella de la función no puede faltar!

Aquellas palabras le atravesaron la cabeza como si de un taladro se tratara. Él, Shinichi Kudo, estudiante de instituto, se veía ahora envuelto en medio de una obrilla de primaria. Era una tortura. Las últimas dos semanas lo habían sido.

"Por lo menos nadie me verá." Intentó consolarse. Los únicos que sabían de su verdadera identidad y por tanto de lo vergonzoso de la situación eran Haibara y el profesor. Bueno, y Ran, pero ella no lo sabía, todavía no. "Suerte que el pesado de Heiji no está aquí".

Una hora más tarde y ya con el disfraz puesto se sentía el mayor estúpido de la historia. Entre bastidores aquello era un caos. Ran había aceptado ayudar con la obra y se había encargado de confeccionar algunos disfraces para otros niños y éstos no paraban de quejarse y gritar y correr de un lado a otro. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

- ¿Estás preparado? –dijo ella de pronto reapareciendo a su lado.

No contestó.

- Lo harás bien –sonrió Ran para tranquilizarlo, suponiendo que no hablaba porque estaba nervioso.- Estamos en primera fila a la derecha. No te preocupes, tus padres también te verán, llamaron ayer y querían que te grabáramos en vídeo y se lo mandáramos por correo.

Aquello era demasiado. Si alguien alguna vez llegaba a descubrirlo sería el hazmerreír de los detectives. Iba a matar a Haibara y al profesor por habérselo dicho. Casi podía ver la cara de felicidad de su madre y la socarrona sonrisa de su padre.

Una profesora indicó que ya era la hora del acto y Ran tuvo que irse a su sitio. Se despidió con un breve "suerte" y se marchó después de dejarlo solo en medio del escenario. Nunca había sufrido pánico escénico pero aquel trozo de tela que lo separaba de la audiencia iba a ser su maldición.

ooOOoo

- Kudo… ¿un árbol? –se carcajeó Heiji. Llevaba riendo desde que lo había reconocido y Conan, desde el escenario, lo había visto y había notado cómo su orgullo desaparecía junto con el telón.- ¿UN ÁRBOL? –repitió.

- Hattori como sigas así acabarás con este salero incrustada en tu nariz –amenazó cogiendo el tarro que tenía delante suya. Se habían ido los cuatro a celebrar lo "bien que lo había hecho", como si el hacer de árbol y tener que estar plantado en el escenario la media hora que duraba la obra fuera un gran mérito.

- Deberías haber visto la cara de Ran, no paraba de decirle a Kazuha que estabas muy guapo. –El detective del Oeste decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema y consiguió la reacción que esperaba. Además al fin y al cabo tendría muchos años para continuar con la broma.

- No está bien que te rías de él –le reprendió Kazuha volviendo con el refresco y poniéndoselo delante- Conan, lo hiciste muy bien.

- Toma. –dijo Ran a su lado.

Un enorme helado de chocolate y limón, su favorito, había aparecido por arte de magia en la mesa.

- Además Heiji, no sé de qué te ríes, tu en el colegio hiciste algo parecido.

La cara del chico de Osaka se puso pálida.

- ¿Ah, si? –inquirió Conan poniendo su mejor mueca infantil.

- En la obra durante segundo curso tuvo que hacer de la abuela de Caperucita.

Esta vez fue el detective del Este el que rió a carcajadas mientras su amigo se debatía entre matarlo a él o a Kazuha por haber revelado aquello.

- Tuvimos que maquillarlo mucho porque se supone que la abuela es pálida pero al final nos quedó bien. Tengo fotos que lo demuestran.

- Empate –susurró Conan ofreciéndole un poco de helado como consolación mientras Ran y Kazuha seguían comentando el vergonzoso pasado de Heiji.

_Quien viera la escena desde fuera pensaría que los dos chicos eran hermanos._

_Quien viera la escena desde fuera podría pensar que las dos chicas eran sus madres._

_Quien viera la escena desde fuera vería a dos chicas limpiándoles el chocolate de la cara a dos chicos._

_Pero quien ve la escena desde dentro ve mucho más que eso._

* * *

Le dedico este shot a Gritzi:) 


	4. Teléfono

- ¿Diga?

Ella sabía quién era. Nadie llamaba tan tarde. Nadie llamaba cuando estaba sola en el salón, esperando. Hoy era una de esas muchas noches en las que bajaba a escondidas y se quedaba allí sentada durante horas simplemente con la compañía de la luz de la luna y una manta. Y el teléfono en la mano con la esperanza de un momento como aquel.

- ¿Shinichi?

Pero nadie contesta y el corazón le da un vuelco, esta vez le duele.

- ¿Shinichi?

- Boba –dice una voz aclarándose desde el otro lado.

Ella se enfada pero no puede evitar que sus ojos se emocionen y agarra con fuerza el teléfono entre las dos manos, como si con eso pudiera acercarse un poco más a la voz. No dicen nada durante unos segundos, solo se escuchan las respiraciones el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué tal la semana? –pregunta él.

- Bien.

Pero Shinichi sabe que no es así. Ha estado con ella como Conan y conoce lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

Ran recuerda aquellas palabras dichas hace tanto tiempo. Casi olvidadas.

_"¿Por qué no me preguntas nunca cómo estoy?"_

_"Idiota, soy detective¿recuerdas? Sé cómo estás por el tono de tu voz."_

- ¿Y tu¿Sigues con el caso? –dice intentando sonar más animada para no preocuparlo.

- Sí, esto se complica cada vez más. No sé cuándo podré volver.

No hace falta que diga nada más. Las ilusiones de Ran se desvanecen. La llamada que esperaba no era esa. No quería otra llamada sin sentido. Quería _la_ llamada en la que le dijera que iba a volver para estar con ella pero de nuevo estaba equivocada. El sentimiento le acongoja tanto que no puede evitar un sollozo. Rápidamente se lleva la mano a la boca para ahogarlo pero ya es tarde.

- ¿Estás llorando?

Silencio. "Quien calla, otorga" piensa Shinichi abatido.

- Ran, si siempre que te llamo te pones a llorar, es mejor que no lo haga más.

- ¡N-no!

- ¿No? –repite escondiendo el alivio de su voz. Aquellos momentos eran los únicos en los que podía comportarse como quería, sin fingir estar bien como hacía ante Agasa o Haibara. Sin pretender ser el alegre Conan.

- Cuando no llamas… es… peor.

Él entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere.

- ¿Sabes qué quiero para mi próximo cumpleaños? Bah, seguro que no porque nunca me prestas atención. Bueno, pues apúntatelo, que no se te olvide. Han sacado una nueva colección de los libros de Sherlock Holmes, al parecer cambiando datos de los casos. Eso quiero. Dicen que no son gran cosa pero siempre resulta interesante volvérselos a leer¿no crees?

Ella ríe. Ha logrado que riera y se da por satisfecho.

- ¿Shinichi?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Recuerdas… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

"Claro que sí¿quién podría olvidarlo?"

- ¿Hoy? Eh… 24 de mayo.

- Ah, ya.

Como meta mientras marcaba su número de teléfono minutos antes se había propuesto conseguir animarla, lo lograría, y si no quedaba más remedio…

- ¿Qué le dice un ojo a otro?

- ¿Eh?

- Tan cerca y nunca nos vemos. Ja,ja,ja. ¿Y un dos a un cero¡vente conmigo!

- Shinichi, nunca has sido bueno contando chistes –afirma Ran,- casi se te da peor que la música.

"Bingo" sonríe.

- No canto tan mal.

- ¿Tu crees?

- No sacaba tan malas notas en música.

- Esa es una de las grandes incógnitas del mundo.

- Como las matemáticas y tu.

- Las matemáticas son diferentes. Son más complicadas, además, siempre acababa aprobando.

- Que tuvieras que pedirme ayuda y nos pasáramos horas haciendo ejercicios no significa…

- Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

- Prefería ofrecerme antes de que me obligaras con una patada de kárate.

- Podía pedírselo a otros.

Los dos se callaron de nuevo. Ambos sabían cómo seguía la conversación.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la clase de manualidades? Los patos que hacías eran más avestruces que otra cosa.

- Esas cosas son una tontería¿para qué sirven en la vida real? Además se parecen mucho. Los dos tienen alas y pico… –se justificó él.

- Echo de menos esto –dijo de pronto.

- ¿Lo qué¿Mis patoavestruces?

- A ti.

- Ran…

- No, Shichihi –cortó.- Estoy cansada de que siempre cambies de tema. Luego haces que me sienta peor porque pienso "¿y si le pasa algo y no vuelve a llamar nunca más?" así que esta vez no. Tengo que decírtelo, tengo que explicarte lo difícil que es esto¿sabes cómo me siento¿Entiendes lo que es no dormir por las noches pensando si estarás bien? Tu sabes que yo estoy bien y por eso no te preocupas pero…

- No –su voz calmada hizo que volviera a la realidad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando.- Te equivocas.

"¿Qué?" Ran sintió que empequeñecía. Había dicho la última frase sin pensar y ahora su mayor miedo se confirmaba. ¿Es que le iba a decir que no estaba preocupado porque no le importaba nada de eso¿Que estaba sacando las cosas de contexto?

- Sé cómo te sientes mejor de lo que crees. Piénsalo –y se detuvo vacilante.- ¿Por qué no puedo resolver el caso desde ahí¿Tan importante crees que es mi presencia¿Acaso no he resuelto casos a distancia? Nada de eso, Ran. Estoy lejos para protegeros a todos, para que los implicados en el proceso no puedan alcanzaros. Es peligroso, ya te lo he dicho mil veces antes. Mi mayor temor es pensar que puedan llegar a vosotros, que puedan haceros daño por mi culpa.

Estaba diciendo demasiado pero no podía reprimirse. No ahora.

- Yo también paso noches en vela, Ran. Noches horribles. A veces tengo pesadillas y me despierto…

- Entonces vuelve. No me importa.

- No puedo.

Ya no ocultaba que estaba llorando, ni siquiera podía evitar hipar.

- Ran.

- ¿Qué?

Era hora de cambiar de tema.

- Feliz día del azucarillo.

- Eres un idiota –gimoteó, ahora mezclando el salado de las lágrimas con la risa- Sí que te acordabas.

- ¿Y quién no se iba a acordar del día que te desmayaste en aquel espectáculo y me hiciste pasar tanta vergüenza por culpa de un simple azucarillo?

- Yo no lo recuerdo exactamente así –discutió.

- Porque la peor parte me la llevé yo. Contigo medio grogui entre mis brazos gritando "¡un azucarillo, un azucarillo!", la gente creyó que estabas loca y que yo te iba a hacer algo.

- ¡Necesitaba azúcar!

- Jajaja.

- Podíamos volver algún día.

- Pero la próxima vez llamaré un taxi, no pienso llevarte en brazos hasta tu casa de nuevo.

Ran rememoró el momento en que había recobrado la consciencia, ya en la calle, y se había dado cuenta de que Shinichi la estaba llevando como si de una princesa rescatada se tratara. Su corazón se aceleró aunque no tanto como entonces. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como aquella vez, nunca había podido oler su ropa. Nunca se había sentido tan segura.

- Tengo que irme.

-…

- Ran.

-…

- El día que menos te lo esperes apareceré ante tu puerta y te daré clases de matemáticas –susurró.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí, boba.

- Buenas noches, Shinichi.

- Vete a dormir ya y no te preocupes por mi.

- Te…

Pero al otro lado ya no había nadie. El solitario pitido del teléfono fue quien recibió el halago.

-…quiero.

* * *

_Que mal, que mal, la idea para este shot la tenía clara en un principio: "una conversación telefónica en la que Shinichi tuviera que animar a Ran", hasta ahí todo fácil pero empecé a escribir y lié las cosas y no me gusta nada cómo quedó, tenía pensado cambiarlo pero si lo hago será más adelante, a ver si me aclaro! (y no digáis nada sobre los chistes porque son malísimos, lo sé, jajajajajaja) _

_ Felices fiestas:) _


	5. Eterno

Cuando llegaba el domingo a Ran le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde en la cama, que su marido le llevara el desayuno y hacer algo especial por la tarde, aunque solo fuera tumbarse los dos en un parque a hablar. La noche anterior se había acostado con una sonrisa pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente y en cuanto despertó ese feliz gesto volvió a su rostro. El olor a tostadas y a café recién hecho llegó hasta donde estaba y aspiró hondo mientras se desperezaba en la cama. Se estiró hasta alcanzar el sitio que todavía tenía la forma de Shinichi, se acurrucó en él y volvió a sonreír al mirar el libro que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche; _Estudio en escarlata_.

Después de unos minutos dejando que su mente se preguntara, excitada, qué le tendría preparado Shinchi por su cumpleaños, decidió bajar a la cocina pues parecía que aún era temprano y él no subiría a buscarla todavía. Al pasar por el pasillo no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia las numerosas fotografías que colgaban de la pared. Cada una representaba un apoyo en su vida, un amigo, un momento feliz. En algunas aparecían ella y Shinichi, en otras los acompañaban Heiji y Kazuha, había algunas de sus padres, de Sonoko, del profesor Agasa con Ayumi, Henta, Mitsuhiko y Shiho, del cuerpo entero de policía,… pero sin duda la que más le gustaba era la más grande y que se había ganado el puesto de honor en el centro. La habían sacado hacía unos meses en la casa de los Kudo, donde cenaron para celebrar el comienzo de año, y en ella estaban _todos._

La voz de Shinichi llegó entonces hasta sus oídos, estaba susurrando por teléfono y curiosa, bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Se alegró de ir descalza pues sus pies descubiertos no hacían ruido sobre la moqueta que cubría toda la casa y cuando llegó a mitad de la escalinata se detuvo a escuchar.

- No deberías estar haciendo eso –decía él en tono de reproche. No podía verlo pero parecía que se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina como si estuviera impaciente buscando algo. Ran bajó un par de escalones más y se asomó por la puerta. Efectivamente Shinichi estaba preparando el desayuno como pensaba pero no tenía el teléfono en la mano.

- Ran se va a enfadar contigo y no te va a querer –decía él recogiendo algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. La encimera de la cocina lo ocultaba y solo se le veía la cabeza moverse de un lado a otro, como si persiguiera algo.- Estate quieto… no… ¡no¡para ya!

En ese momento Shinichi se incorporó cuan alto era y apareció delante de ella con un precioso gatito pequeño entre las manos y éste a su vez, con unos pétalos de rosa entre los dientes. Los dos se quedaron sin habla, uno porque la sorpresa se le había estropeado de la peor manera posible y la otra…

- Oh, Shinichi… -dijo con ojos llorosos lanzándose a sus brazos.- ¡Es el mejor regalo que podría esperar!

* * *


End file.
